A Mark From Magic
by somecallmemarymargaret
Summary: Emma Swan has been effected by this new magic within her and in Storbrooke. How can she possibly handle all of this? With the help of her family and friends Emma will soon be taught how to control all of this powerful magic.
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked out of the sheriff's office, as it was just another day atwork. She had expected to go through the normal routine, which almost always was get back to the apartment, eat dinner, and go to sleep as prep for the next days work. Recent events had caused today to be completely different though. Ever since magic had arrived in Storybrooke all of this powerful magic Emma had been given had gotten to her, giving her severe headaches that she had gotten used to over time, but after a while she had figured that it was about time to tell her son, Henry. Once Emma had gotten to Mary Margaret and David's apartment she had realized Henry was there all alone, this was the perfect time to tell him about her problem. "Hey kid, where have Mary Margaret and David gone?" asked Emma only slightly concerned about their whereabouts.

"They said they were going to have a date night and they knew that you would be back soon. I guess they were right!" Henry exclaimed as he ran up to hug his mother.

This was the moment when she got nervous. Today the effects had been really bad and she wasn't quite sure on how to tell the kid this news. Emma gestured towards the couch and sat down slowly, trying not to show her dizziness. "I need to tell you something...I've been being affected by all of this magic I have now. It's just headaches but I'm going to see Dr. Whale tomorrow to make sure nothing is seriously wrong." Emma leaned in to hug her son but almost immediately, she passed out.

"Mom!?" Henry said scared, the young boy ran, picked up the phone and called his normal babysitter, Belle.

Fifteen minutes later Belle arrived and saw Henry, crying over his mother who was lying, passed out on the couch.

"Henry, who should I call to take care of this?" Belle asked slightly shaken.

"Regina...call her...she'll know what to do." Henry said taking long pauses to breathe in-between his words.

Belle called Regina and spent the time before she arrived pacing the apartment floor, anxiously. Regina at last, ran in saying in her motherly voice

"Is Henry okay?!"

Henry, with his tear stained face said unsteadily said

"I am…she's not…" Pointing to the unconscious Emma, lying limply on the couch.

Seeing what happened, Regina ran up to Emma and sat down next to her.

"Henry, honey... go get a bowl of water and a towel please." Regina said sweetly.

Then in a suddenly firm voice she said "Belle, I need you go to Mr. Gold's shop and find a medallion. This will help wake Emma up." Belle quickly ran out of the apartment and towards the shop. Henry brought the water and towel to Regina, who soaked the towel and gently dabbed Emma's forehead. "Henry, go pack your bags. We are going to spend the night at my house. Emma's not safe here alone." Regina said. Henry nodded weakly and ran back into Emma's bedroom. Belle then soon ran back in carrying the golden medallion Regina had been talking about. She took the necklace from Belle, gently lifted Emma's head, and put the medallion around her neck. With a start Emma woke up gasping for air. "Henry..." We're the first words to escape her mouth. From Emma's bedroom, Henry heard his mother say his name and he ran into the living room. "Mom..." Henry cried over his mothers pale body. Regina awkwardly interrupted with

"Henry go get the bags...we should be going"

She then turned to Emma and said "Are you okay with that Miss. Swan?" Emma stared at the mayor and replied with

"Yeah… I guess so…"

As Emma went to stand to leave Regina grabbed her shoulders and very gently pushed back onto the couch by Regina.

"And just where do you think you are going to get this strength to walk from?"

Emma was confused by Regina's kindness but decided to go along with it.

"I guess you're right..." Emma quietly replied, only slightly scared about Regina's actions

Then, all together, with Regina supporting Emma, and Henry slowly walking behind. The three of them walked out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

All Emma could think about on the ride to Regina's house was how strange this was. Why was she doing this? Does she have something planned? Will these effects only get worse? Emma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Regina's firm voice warning her. "I didn't get to tell you this but you can not, whatever you do take off that medallion. The problems that could occur if you do could cost you your life." This worried Emma and had obviously come as a shock to Henry as his eyes widened and he looked considerably worried. The three of them then arrived at Regina's house where Regina helped Emma up the stairs, showed her to the guest room, and then put Henry to bed. The mayor then came into the guest room and said "Are you feeling okay Miss. Swan?"

"I'm still really dizzy, slightly confused, and still feel like passing out. That's normal right?" Emma said with a smile.

"Completely. If you need anything just let me know" Regina said in a motherly voice.

"Oh, and Regina… thank you. For everything." Emma said quietly

Regina just nodded and walked back out of the door. The whole night Emma couldn't sleep. All she could think about was how nice Regina was being, what was going to happen after this, and how Mary Margaret and David would react to all of this. They did have a habit of worrying just a little too much.

There was a sharp pounding at the door the next day and Emma knew exactly who it was. Henry ran to the door and it was exactly who she expected it to be, Mary Margaret and David. Emma couldn't hear what they were saying but next thing she knew the three of them were standing in the guest room looking as worried as they possibly could. Mary Margaret ran up to Emma's bed and hugged her tight.

"Thank god you are okay" Mary Margaret whispered into Emma's ear.

"I'm glad you were concerned but I am still not feeling to great" Emma said with a slight smile.

Regina then quickly ran in and gave Mary Margaret and David an angry look and sternly said

"What are you two just doing here in my house?"

Emma had knew Regina hadn't lost her dark side, it was still there, just not for her, which was strange considering how much she hated Emma just two days before the incident. The couple gave Emma a loving look and quickly left, know what Regina would do if they didn't. Once they had left Regina walked over to Emma's bed and asked

"Do you think that you are well enough to come somewhere with me?" Regina asked.

"Um…yea I guess so. Where are we going?" Emma asked very curiously.

"To Mr. Gold's shop, he's going to teach you how to control the powerful magic that is now contained within you know." Regina answered with complete confidence.

This news frightened Emma a little and she wasn't sure how to react to this news. Should she go?

"I'll go, but only I you can promise me that there will be none of those Evil Queen tricks on me."

Regina looked slightly offended by the comment, but nodded and gestured for Emma to follow her downstairs. Still fully dressed from the night before, Emma followed Regina downstairs and out the door, into her car. Silently, and quite awkwardly they drove to Mr. Gold's shop where he was waiting outside the door.

"Ah… hello there dearies. I was wondering where my company for the day had gotten to." Gold said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Hilarious. Now let's get started with this 'lesson'" Emma said even more sarcastically, expecting this to be an easy, laidback lesson. Little did she know this magic had even more brutal effects than she could ever imagine, and she was about to experience all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop slowly and as steadily as possible, she was as a matter of fact extremely nervous about these lessons, but she wouldn't admit it. Followed by Regina and Gold she sat down in the shop and asked "Just exactly what are we going to do during these 'lessons'?"

"In these lessons you will learn how to control the extremely powerful magic contained inside if you." Gold responded with emphasis on the word extremely.

"Okay now, let's start with casting a simple protection spell. Just focus on the building and its surroundings." Gold said.

Emma focused hard and tried to cast the "simple" protection spell. There was one problem though, she was scared. What if it didn't work? What is all these effects only got worse? What would happen to Henry? All of these worries must have come into effect because within those 10 seemingly long seconds Emma had passed out, again.

"Oh god, again!?" Regina said rushing to Emma, who was lying, unconscious on the floor of Mr. Gold's shop.

While Emma was passed out she had a dream of a man who must've been Regina's father, who said,

"She's planning something, don't believe her Emma. You just have to channel your magic, just focus on him."

It was then when Emma awoke with a jolt. Screaming and sweating, Emma burst into tears, which almost never happened. For once in her life, Emma was scared out of her mind. Regina and Gold, who had heard Emma's screams came rushing into the main part of the shop where Emma laid, screaming. Regina then said in a slightly overly motherly voice,

"Miss. Swan, are you feeling alright?"

Seeing Regina and remembering the dream she had only moments ago Emma just cried harder and screamed louder. She didn't want Regina to be evil again… she thought she had truly changed, for Henry.

"Emma I think we should take you to Dr. Whale. You almost never act like this." Regina said in a truly sweet voice.

Emma nodded, only slightly and reluctantly got into Regina's car to Whale's office. Little did they know this is where the news nobody wanted to hear would be delivered.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was lying in the hospital room shaking out of pure terror. Whale had run a few tests to make sure that there was nothing medically wrong with Emma. As she lay there, thinking she heard a boy cry, it was Henry. "Mom!?" Henry ran to Emma's bedside and cried "You promised me you would be okay..." This all became too much for Emma at that exact moment. She hugged Henry and burst into tears, hysterically crying while stroking his hair. Once again the magic came into effect though, this time worse than ever. The magic had taken upon itself to suffocate her. Emma was forcing out painful screams, gasping for air and slowly her pulse decreased. Henry, in full shock screamed loud enough that Whale heard him. The doctor came running in and calmly asked Henry to leave the room. Whale gave Emma oxygen and once she had woken up, Mary Margaret and David walked in and Mary Margaret said

"Henry told us what happened...why in the world would you believe Regina and Gold enough to have them teach you magic!? Have you not seen what they've done to all of us here?"

She was right... Why did she believe them? Emma then remembered the man in her dreams and started shaking; she wondered who he was and what this dream meant for the time to come. What was Regina plotting now? Whale then interrupted with some news that no one wanted to hear. He looked at the three others, standing in the room and said,

"Can Emma and I have a moment please?"

David nodded and they all left and went to stand in the lobby. "Emma...we got the test results back..." He took a long deep breath. "You have a condition where if extreme stress is entered into the body you will go into complete shutdown mode. We will keep you in here for a few more days, but once we let you go you have to go home and relax. Even though that has been very hard lately." Emma nodded slightly and asked with a shaken voice

"Can the magic be apart of this too?"

Whale's face grew concerned at that moment.

"There's one thing that can make your condition worse, and that is magic, Emma you can't channel it...it could end up fatal."

She then remembered the dream; the man had told her to channel her magic. I mean, was there anyway she could stop it? Whale then said "Would you like me to bring everyone back in?" Emma didn't really want the stress Mary Margaret and David brought to her at the moment so she responded with,

"Just bring Henry in, he will calm me down."

Whale nodded, left the room for a moment, and within seconds Henry was right there, sitting by Emma's bed.

"Mom..."

Henry said, hugging his mother close to him with tears in his eyes. Emma took deep breaths and held Henry tight to her chest while she cried on his shoulder. "You promised me you would be okay..." Henry said seemingly upset.

"I told myself that a little too much I guess."

Emma laughed. Henry then forced a smile and said

"But now everything will go back to normal, right?"

Emma couldn't lie to him...she had done enough of that.

"Maybe, you see..."

Emma was then interrupted by Regina who used her magic to make the door swing open. The sheriff took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming herself before the wrath Regina was going to bring. Surprisingly, Regina just sat next to Emma's bed and said, "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault."

Emma didn't believe her. Regina had done so much to her and caused her so much pain, why would she all of the sudden become nice?

"Regina, you don't realize how much pain you have caused my family."

Emma's voice grew stern. "You've been plotting all of this all along. You knew that this would happen and you wanted me to be killed. Now get out." Regina grew wide eyed and walked out of the room leaving Emma and Henry alone once again.

"Mom...what was she planning?"

Henry grew concerned.

"Nothing Henry, why don't you go out with Mary Margaret and David again..."

Henry nodded, leaned in and hugged his mom

"Feel better mom."

he whispered into her ear. As Henry left Emma took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all that had just happened over these past 2 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had been released from the hospital on one condition. That was that she relaxed. David and Mary Margaret forced Emma to stay in bed until she came to a full recovery which she found completely unnecessary. Everyday after school Henry would come home and sit down next to Emma and told her what had happened and just about everything he learned. That was the one part Emma liked about being bedridden; she had time to listen. It was just 3 days after Emma was released from the hospital when Regina paid a visit to the Charming residence. Mary Margaret tried to keep her out but Regina was more powerful; pushing by her and storming to Emma's bedside. Henry stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom, Emma has to rest...please don't get her too worked up."

Henry said sweetly to his mother.

"Now why in the world would I do that? Why don't you go have Mary Margaret and David take you to Granny's for ice cream?"

Regina responded calmly, grabbing Henry's shoulders and sinking down to meet his eyes.

"Okay..."

Henry hugged Regina and quickly ran up to Emma's bed kissed her on the forehead, and walked out the door with Mary Margaret and David. Emma was scared for once because she knew that secretly Regina was there to make sure she would have another magic fit.

"All I ever wanted was to make sure that I was the only one to get my happy ending. You took that and then you took my son. Now I'm here to destroy you."

Regina reached towards Emma's chest almost in slow motion. She grabbed the medallion she had given her and yanked it off of her. It was like at that moment all the magic in the world had just entered into Emma. She screamed as wind blew in the room and magic surrounded her. That medallion really did have strong powers. All this magic went on for what seemed like forever. Regina suddenly disappeared out of the room as the wind grew strong and then, suddenly, it all stopped. Emma collapsed on the bed the moment Mary Margaret, David, and Henry entered the room. Mary Margaret and Henry screamed while David froze in shock. As far as they knew Emma could've been dead. Mary Margaret knew exactly what had happened as soon as she saw the medallion lying on the floor.

"It was Regina. She did this to her. This is too far. I WILL make sure that something happens to her."

Mary Margaret declared as she kneeled next to Henry who once again was crying over his mother. Things stayed the same for many days to come. Emma was out and Henry went into a deep depression and refused to talk to Regina. Mary Margaret and David just sat and planned their revenge. This was their little girl Regina had messed with. The war between these two sides had only just begun.


End file.
